Cruel Loss
by xLifelessx
Summary: Mutant X's loss causes tension to fill the air, but will they ever recover and what surprises are in store? Chapter 6 is up!
1. Tension Arises

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, I'm only borrowing them  
  
Cruel Loss  
  
Sanctuary was silent and quiet. It had been ever since Emma's death, Sanctuary empty without her. Tension had filled the air.ever since Lexa showed up. Shalimar hated her with everything she had, if it hadn't been for Jesse she would have already kicked her ass. It disgusted her that Jesse had developed a friendship with her already.  
  
Shalimar lay beside the pond in Sanctuary with tears in her eyes, she missed Emma, her team mate, her best friend. She lay there, motionless. She jumped up as she felt a hand rest on her arm only to find the hand belonging to Brennan with worry in his eyes. "Hey.you okay?" he whispered gently. She embraced him, her tears soaking into his shirt. He just held her closer to his body "Shhh.its okay" he said gently as he rubbed the back of her head gently. "I failed" she whispered "What do you mean?" she choked back a sob. "Ever since Caleb, I promised I would never let anybody or anything hurt her, and..I failed" Brennan put his hands on each side of her cheek as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "You didn't fail Shal, there was no way you could have stopped that, anyone of us could have died. It's not your fault, there's nothing any of us could have done" Shalimar just nodded weakly in his hands while grasping his wrists. He pulled her back into his arms "You going to be okay?" she nodded weakly. He smiled "If you need me in anyway, you come find me or call me on your comm. link okay?" she nodded. Brennan stood up as Jesse walked in he looked at Brennan "What's wrong?" Brennan looked at Shalimar and back at Jesse "Emma"  
  
Jesse almost became angry. He stared at Shal. "Shalimar." She looked up at Jesse, Brennan stood at the doorway, he had a feeling this wasn't going to nicely. "Yeah" she said weakly. He looked at her "Emma's gone.you have to get use to it" Shalimar filled with fury, her eyes immediately turned golden. Shalimar immediately stood up and dashed after Jesse and punched him, almost putting all the force she had behind her fist causing Jesse to be knocked off his feet. Brennan immediately dashed forward and braced Shalimar refusing to let her go because he knew if he did, he would lose another friend. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed at Jesse trying her hardest to get out of Brennan's arms. Jesse sat on the ground holding the side of his face with a shocked look on his face. Shalimar began to try anyway to get free but lost the remaining strength she had and broke down in Brennan's arms. Sobbing uncontrollably in his arms as Brennan glared at Jesse. "That was cold" Brennan hissed at Jesse.  
  
He gently picked up Shalimar and brought her into her room and laid down with her until she cried herself to sleep. He gently kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in and walked out where the tension had become a whole lot worse for Mutant X.  
  
Notes: Please R & R to tell me what you think. 


	2. Explained Love

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, hopefully this will change some of your opinions.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Jesse sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper. Shalimar gently slid open the door and went straight for the fridge. "Shalimar." Shalimar began to dig in the fridge looking for something that wasn't expired "Back off Jesse" she spoke harshly. "Shalimar.you don't understand" Shalimar turned around and glared at Jesse almost making him jump. She looked at the black and purple surrounding his eye. She felt guilty but he deserved it for what he said. "Jess, I understand plenty enough, you never cared for Emma, Emma was just another person that existed on Earth that you didn't give a damn about. She saved your life even, how could you be so conceded. For all I know Kilmartin, you can go rot in hell" Shalimar turned around and was going to storm out of the kitchen "I love Emma" Shalimar turned around "What?!" Jesse sighed "I loved Emma, more than a friend, more than anybody knew." He stood up and started pacing across the floor.  
  
"That's why I was such a jerk yesterday, it was just so hard. It hurts to think of her to even hear her name, because I love Emma, but now that's not going to happen now she's gone. After we were going to do the mission at Naxcon I was going to tell her.but nobody knew that was the last time any of us would see her." Shalimar just looked at Jesse with tears in his eyes, she had no idea. "And that's why I didn't cry or anything because you and even Brennan were falling a part so I had to be the stone to hold everything down." Shalimar embraced Jesse in a hug "Oh my god Jess.I really didn't know.I'm so sorry" Shalimar and Jesse just stood there but it pulled them out of their moment when they heard yelling and screaming down in the Med-Lab. Shalimar stared at the door "I think Brennan's going to kill Lexa" Jesse looked up "We better go stop them" Shalimar sighed "Do we have too?" Jesse smirked "Come on"  
  
Shalimar and Jesse ran around the corner to find Lexa being shot through the glass doors of the Med Lab. 'YES!!' Shalimar yelled in her mind. Brennan ran from behind him "What's going on?!?" Jesse and Shalimar looked confused "Uhhh, aren't you fighting with Lexa?" Jesse asked but Brennan shook his head. Lexa stood up but we soon flung to the wall, pinned. Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan began running down the hall towards where Lexa was pinned. Lexa looked over "Will you tell her to stop!" Brennan looked at Lexa "Who?" Everything seemed to move from slow motion as the young woman emerged from the Med Lab. She looked over at Shalimar, Brennan, and finally Jesse. "Hi guys!" Everything stopped as they stared at the sight before them. Jesse stepped forward "Emma?" 


	3. Lost but now Found

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. Great to read after a bad day of school. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The remaining members of Mutant X stared at the sight before them. Unsure what to think or believe. Emma looked at everybody "Whats-" before she could finish Jesse rushed up and hugged her with everything had almost crushing her gently body. "Hey, what's wr-" she was interrupted again as Shalimar rushed and embraced her friend in a hug with Jesse. "Uhh-" Emma was cut off for hopefully the final time as Brennan rushed in and hugged her with Shalimar and Jesse. "Uhh...you guys are crushing me." Emma said with a gasp.  
  
The three of them slowly released with tears in their eyes, Emma's became worried "What's wrong?" Shalimar looked up "We thought you were dead" she said as tears ran down her cheeks. Emma nodded "That's what I thought.well actually that's what the doctor told me" Emma rubbed the back of her neck "I can't really remember anything from than, all I remember is we were in Naxcon as it was collapsing and grasping at the floor and that's about it" Shalimar laid her head down as the memories cam flooding back to her. Emma stood "The doctor said I died at the scene but as the paramedics were carrying my body away they said I gasped for air and my heart had restarted and ever since I've been in a coma.till yesterday"  
  
Silence filled the air of Sanctuary, you could have heard a pin drop. "Uhhhh, I'm sorry to break the happy moment, but can you put me down?" Emma looked over at Lexa "No" She said silently. Lexa looked "Why not?" Shalimar smirked "Because you're a bitch" everybody laughed instead of Lexa who didn't find it funny at all. Brennan looked at Shalimar "Shal." Shalimar glared "Fine, Emma, you can put her down" Emma clenched her fist and Lexa dropped to the ground. Shalimar looked at Emma "Wait, since when were you a telekinetic?" Emma shrugged "Ever since I woke up my powers have been in overdrive"  
  
Emma looked over at Lexa "So who is she anyways?" Lexa glared at Emma "She tried to kill me when I first walked in" Shalimar's eyes turned golden as she glared at Lexa who was dusting herself off "Her name's Lexa, supposively an old friend of Adam and the original member of Mutant X. She walked right in here and acted like she owned the place and took over" Shalimar said through gritted teeth. Emma glared at Lexa "So I'm guessing you know who I am?" Lexa looked at Emma "Emma Delauro, a Psionic Telempath, one of the strongest known" Emma smirked "I would watch it if I were you, because if you touch any of them, you won't live long" Shalimar was laughing inside 'Emma doesn't like her anymore than I do, ha ha'  
  
Lexa glared at Emma "I would watch your back if I were you" Emma started to walk away "Remember Lexa" she said her name with bitterness "I went easy on you" She walked away and Shalimar laughed and followed Emma. Brennan and Jesse just stood there with Lexa absolutely speechless. Brennan looked back at Jesse as he watched Emma walk away with Shalimar. He had looked happier than he had been in weeks. Brennan put his arm on Jesse's shoulder "Coming?" Jesse nodded and followed Brennan. Lexa just put her hands on her hips and walked off in the other direction. 


	4. Revelation

Chapter 4  
  
Everybody had been sitting in the kitchen talking and laughing about everything that happened. Emma and Shalimar were laughing hysterically as they recalled the face Lexa had one when she was plastered on the wall. "So you don't like her either huh?" Shalimar asked while sipping more of her coffee "Not really, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her.well physically that is" Shalimar and Emma giggled. Brennan looked at Emma "Em, you look drained, do you wanna go have a nap or something?" She waved her hand. "I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night" Emma smiled.  
  
She got up from where she sat but stumbled a bit as she got up but Jesse caught her before she hit the floor "Emma, you okay?" She wiped her eyes "Yea, that nap sounds pretty good now" Jesse looked worried "Let me walk you to your room" "Jess, I'm fine" she tried to push away "Emma" Brennan and Shalimar said in unison. Emma turned around "Yes mom and dad" She snickered as Jesse walked her out. Brennan and Shalimar laughed.  
  
Jesse opened the door and slowly moved her inside. As he laid Emma down on her bed, she almost fell asleep immediately. Jesse gently wrapped the blankets around her, he watched her sleeping form 'She's so beautiful when she sleeps' Jesse thought to himself. He gently kissed her on the forehead and walked out closing the door gently behind him.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar sat in the kitchen. "Hey Shal, uhhh.would you like to go out for dinner tonight with me?" he practically blurted out as the blush appeared on his face. Shalimar smiled "I'd love too" she smiled as Jesse walked in. "How's Emma?" "She's drained alright, she fell asleep right away" Shalimar laughed "Well after kicking Lexa's ass like that anybody would be" Brennan and Jesse chuckled as Lexa walked in. Shalimar stopped laughing immediately and glared at Lexa. Lexa flinched "Uhhh.hello to you too, where's Emma?" she said as she gently rubbed her neck. "She went to sleep" Brennan said not even making eye contact with her. "She seems nice" Lexa said while pouring herself some coffee. "She is, and if you touch her I'll be making a flag for all Feral's using your head." Lexa immediately walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Brennan smirked "Very nice Shal" Jesse chuckled "Thank you" Shalimar said as she giggled. "I'm gonna go read for a while" Brennan said as he walked out of the lab. "Jess." Jesse looked up. "When are you going to tell Emma you love her?" She cringed, a little bit too enforcive there. "What a nice way to put it gently Shal" Shalimar smirked "I don't know, like she just got back and I don't want to overwhelm her and I don't know if she feels the same way that I do and I really don't want to ruin our friendship and-" Shalimar put her hand on Jesse's arm "Jess, stop rambling" Jesse turned red "Sorry" Shalimar giggled. "Jess, is there anyway I can help?" "Well.you could try and find out if she likes me or not" Shalimar smiled "Will do, when she wakes up" Jesse smiled "Thanks" Shalimar jumped up from her seat. "Now, I have to go get ready for dinner with Brennan, will you keep an eye on Lexa and Emma for me, I don't trust Lexa at all, and I'm worried about Emma and also, if Emma wakes up, try and keep them a part. They'll kill each other if they see each other" Shalimar smiled. "Sure, Good Luck!" Jesse yelled back as she ran out of the room.  
  
A couples hours had passed, all the lights were off in Sanctuary except for the one in the hallway. Brennan and Shalimar walked in arms linked. "Wow, I really had a nice time tonight" Brennan smiled "Me too" They stopped right in front of Shalimar's door. They were only inches from each other's face staring into each other's eyes. Shalimar gently kissed Brennan on the lips but they're kiss intensified as it lasted. They broke apart from each other "Wow..uhhhh.Good night" Shalimar smiled and walked into her room. Brennan stood there speechless. "WOW" he said as he gently shut the door to his room as he walked inside.  
  
Screams ran through sanctuary as Brennan, Jesse, and Shalimar opened their doors. "Was that a scream?" Lexa gently opened her door "What's going on?" Another scream ran through Sanctuary "Emma!" Jesse said without noticed and dashed into her room with Brennan, Shalimar, and Lexa hot on his heels. Shalimar looked at the terrified Emma "She's having a nightmare" Jesse gently knelt down on to the bed and gently started shaking her. "Emma, Emma, its just a nightmare, wake up" Everybody jumped as Emma shot up in bed and immediately grabbed hold of Jesse. Jesse gently rubbed in small circles on her back. "Shhh, its ok, it was just a nightmare" Emma looked up, her eyes full of tears. "I remember.I remember" she whispered. Shalimar knelt down "Remember what Em?" She just continued to cry "I remember what happened at the explosion" Jesse held her tighter. Brennan's face became worried "Geeze Emma, your shaking" Lexa just watched even herself worrying, she had never seen anybody this worked up over a nightmare. Lexa gently put her hand on Emma's shoulder to try and help. Shalimar almost growled "Emma, what do you remember?" Lexa asked gently. She sobbed quietly and looked up at everyone. "Adam, he let me go, he let go of my hand"  
  
Authors Notes: Cliffhanger, lol. I've decided to add a little bit of B/S in the fic just for the shippers. So please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Protective

A/N: This is a really long chapter, so I hope you like it. Please Review to tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Everybody just stared at Emma, they couldn't believe what they heard, their father, the creator of Mutant X, tried to kill a member of his team, of our family. Jesse just held Emma as she silently sobbed "Shhhh, its okay" Brennan kneeled down and gently rested his hand on Emma's shoulder "Emma, are you sure?" she nodded as she laid her head gently on Jesse's shoulder. Emma stood up gently "I can show you" Everybody stared at her strangely "I can show you my memory, you'll see everything through my eyes, but only if you want too" Jesse stood up and gently rubbed the back of Emma's head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Emma nodded wiping away the tears "I have to prove it to you"  
  
She breathed in deeply. "Shalimar and Jesse take my hands, and Brennan and Lexa lay your hands on my shoulders. If it becomes too strong for you just remove your hand" Shalimar and Jesse took Emma's hands gently and Brennan laid his hand on Emma's shoulder and slowly Lexa did as well. "Okay, now close your eyes and clear your mind" Everybody closed their eyes slowly and finally Emma.  
  
Everything hit them so fast, as they watched through Emma's eyes. Grasping for the floor as Adam held on to her. Screams, explosions, the water below all the sounds ran through their minds. Emma had one hand grasping to the floor as Emma held her other one keeping her from falling. All of Mutant X watched themselves grasping for the floor but Emma's vision soon returned to Adam. He glared at Emma with disgust and he looked at his hand grasping Emma's. His ice-cold stare looking at Emma. He released Emma's hand like nothing and watched. Emma screamed as she was fell through the fire, burning her skin she screamed in pain as she felt a cold rush run through her and everything went black.  
  
They opened their eyes to find themselves back in Emma's room, all gasping for air. Emma wobbled and collapsed as Jesse grabbed her in his arms. Shalimar soon fell back and leaned against the wall and soon slid down it slowly still she was sitting on the floor. Brennan wobbled a bit and sat down, Lexa sat down on Emma's bed slowly. All the thoughts, the images, ran through their minds. Silence filled the room, Shalimar slowly looked at Jesse "Is she okay?" Jesse just brushed a few strands of hair covering her face. Lexa walked over to Emma and checked her pulse "She'll be fine, she's just exhausted"  
  
Brennan shook his head and leaned back against the wall "I can't believe this" Shalimar shook her head "None of us can Bren" Brennan rested his hand on the side of his face "Why would Adam do this? We knew he was keeping secrets from us all this time but why would he try and kill Emma" Lexa stared at the floor "Imagine how Emma is feeling, Adam tried to kill her, the one of the few people she trusted" Shalimar spoke "That we all trusted" Brennan cut in. Lexa stood up "I think we should let Emma rest and I think we should all too, we'll talk about this in the morning" Jesse gently lifted up Emma and laid her in her bed and tucked the covers around her. Brennan pushed himself up "Yea, but I doubt I'll be able to get any sleep" Brennan said as he walked out. Shalimar gently laid her hand on Jesse's shoulder as he sat on the side of Emma's bed. "You coming Jess?" Jesse shook his head "I think I'm going to stay in here" Shalimar nodded, she kneeled down a pulled out a blanket from beneath Emma's bed. "That's what I thought, here, just in case you get cold" He nodded in thanks. Shalimar quietly walked outside and gently shut the door from behind her.  
  
Jesse stood up and gently grabbed Emma's big black chair and slid it over beside her bed and wrapped himself in the blanket. Jesse sat there and watched Emma sleep as he gently held her hand. Emma's room door gently slid open and Brennan and Shalimar and followed by Lexa walked in with blankets in their hands. "What are you guys doing?" Jesse whispered, "We're going to stay too" Shalimar said while quietly sitting on the floor with Brennan as they lay next to each with a blanket around them. Lexa lay down across the room with a blanket wrapped around her. Jesse silently chuckled as he looked at everyone scattered around the room. He stared at Emma and squeezed her hand and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Emma felt the warm sun's heat shining on her cheek. Emma sat up and wiped her drowsy eyes from her sleep. She looked around the room in surprise; she saw Brennan and Shalimar lying on the floor, and Brennan lying down completely while Shalimar used her stomach as a pillow. She looked around to find Lexa lying on the floor curled up in the blanket, this was quite a shock for Emma. 'I'll have to read her later' Emma thought to herself.  
  
Emma felt something grasping her hand she looked over to see that the hand belonged to Jesse. He was sitting in her black chair covered in blankets. She gently lifted his hand and kissed the top of it and smiled. She looked all around the room 'Oh my god, they must have stayed here the whole night, how sweet, they must be worried, hmmmm, I think I'm going to do something nice for them today, but what?' Emma sat there and quickly using her new found telekinetic silently grabbed some clothes out of her closet. 'I KNOW!' she shouted in her mind. She stood up slowly and waved her hand over each of them to give them what she calls a Psionic sleeping pill. 'I just need them asleep for a couple more hours' she thought to herself. Emma silently walked out of her room and grabbed a key to the Audi and made her way to the garage.  
  
A couple hours later, all of the remaining members of Mutant X drifted out of sleep. Shalimar looked at Brennan "Good morning" she said with a yawn. Lexa slowly stood up and brushed the hair out of her face and Jesse slowly sat up in the chair and yawned. He looked over to Emma's bed to find it empty "Where's Emma?" Everyone gaped at Jesse "I don't know" Lexa and Brennan shook their heads in confusion. Jesse immediately stood up and rushed out of Emma's room. "Emma! Emma!" Everybody followed, all calling after Emma. "I wonder if something happened to her?" Lexa said slowly. Shalimar kneeled down "What's wrong Shal?" "I smell something" Brennan looked over at Shalimar "What is it?" Shalimar's face turned confused "Pancakes?"  
  
Jesse started walking towards the kitchen with everybody following. They slowly pushed opened the door to find flour all over the cupboards and countertops and Emma completely covered in with an apron on. She turned around "Hey guys! Sit down, breakfast is just about ready" Everyone slowly sat down at the table. They looked at the table; fresh flowers were in a little vase on the table. Emma slowly came over and place plates of hash browns, pancakes, bacons, and eggs all down in front of them. Shalimar slowly looked up at Emma "Emma, are you okay?" She smiled "I'm fine" Brennan looked over it "Emma, did you get possessed by Martha Stewart?" Emma laughed "Nah, come on, eat up, tell me what you think."  
  
Everybody stared at their food, it looked normal, but with Emma's past cooking incidents, they were scared to try anything she made. Everybody slowly looked at Lexa 'If its poison, at least Lexa will die' Shalimar said in her thoughts and laughed. "Fine, I'll try it" Lexa said slowly. She slowly cut a corner of her pancakes and stuck it into her mouth. "Mmmmm, this is really good" Lexa said and stuck a piece of bacon in her mouth.  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, and even Jesse all looked at their food. Jesse was the first since he was really hungry; he started eating and was almost like a human vacuum. Brennan and Shalimar soon dug into their food. "Wow Em, this is really good" Shalimar said in between bites as Brennan nodded. Shalimar slowly stood up and walked over to Emma. "Em, about-" Emma held up her hand "Shal, please don't, just please can we not talk about today. Please" Shal nodded "Tomorrow?" Emma nodded "Promise" 


	6. Betrayal reveals itself

Chapter 6  
  
After Breakfast everyone hauled into the Rec. Room to watch the movies Emma brought back from her day out. Everyone had fallen asleep silently, Emma fell asleep leaning against Jesse as he slept. Shalimar was curled up in the chair while Lexa slept on the floor. Everyone slept except Brennan, currently lost in his thoughts of what had happened. Brennan stood up and started walking towards the kitchen but he felt a tug at his arm. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Shalimar whispered. Brennan shrugged "Can't sleep" Brennan walked to the kitchen as Shalimar followed him. "What a week" Brennan said he ran his fingers through his hair. Shalimar nodded "Did you talk to Emma?" Brennan asked "I tried too, but she doesn't want to talk about it today, Brennan, I think she's taking this really hard." "Any of us would Shal" Brennan said as he gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I just don't know, if I ever see Adam again, we don't know if he's dead or not. But if I do see him, I don't know what to do. All I know is that I have to protect Emma from him." Brennan nodded "I know, but what if Adam's after all of us and not just Emma?" Shalimar strung her fingers through her blonde hair. "I just don't know" Emma walked through the door "What's going on?" Shalimar looked at Emma "Nothing" Emma could sense it off of them, they're emotions were practically being broadcast to her. Emotions of worry, fear, and confusion.  
  
Emma's face grew worried "Are you guys okay?" Both Shalimar and Brennan. "Ok.do you guys want to go to a club tonight? Drinks on me." Brennan looked up "Emma, are you sure you're-" "Brennan! I'm fine!" Emma shot at Brennan. Shalimar's face grew worried as she looked at her friend, she was being torn up inside, she didn't need to be a Psionic to know. Shalimar nodded "Sure, sounds fun" Emma smiled "Okay, I'll go wake them up"  
  
Emma walked out of the kitchen. Shal looked at Brennan "We have to get her to talk to us" Brennan nodded. "But you know Emma, she won't without a fight" Shalimar smirked. "Come on, we gotta get ready" Shalimar ran out of the kitchen and Brennan following sighing as he walked out.  
  
An hour had passed. Emma wondered around the med lab when her team-mates walked in. "What are you doing in here?" Brennan asked "I thought I left my coat in here" Jesse smiled. He looked at Emma 'God she's beautiful' Jesse thought as he watched her scatter around the Med Lab. Emma turned around "Here it is!" She smiled and picked up her coat that lay on the back of the chair. Brennan looked "Do you got everything?" Emma smiled and nodded.  
  
She stared at the doorway and froze "Emma what's wrong?" Shalimar looked at Emma. She began to back up till her back was right up against the wall. Jesse looked behind him at the doorway and immediately ran over to Emma and held her. All of the remaining mutants looked at what was behind him, all their faces turned to shock. Brennan lit his fist up full of electricity running from finger to finger and Shalimar's eyes immediately turned golden. Emma's eyes filled with tears, she gently whispered "Adam"  
  
A/N: Cliffhangerish again, I wonder what will happen next. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	7. Whispers

Everyone looked at the man before them, the one that betrayed their trust and tried to kill a person a part of their family. No one will let that ever happen again.  
  
Adam looked at his team, the one he created from scratch to what it was today. He looked at each one till he realized something that didn't belong "Emma? Wait, how?"  
  
"Jesse, Lexa, Get Emma out of here now!" Shalimar yelled.  
  
"But Shalimar-"  
  
"GO!" Shalimar yelled as she cut off Lexa.  
  
Jesse immediately turned around and put his hand to the wall and phased it so himself and his friends could move through. Emma moved first followed by Lexa than Jesse himself. Jesse immediately grabbed Emma's hand and raced to the garage with Lexa close behind. Emma got into the passenger seat as Lexa got in the back of the Audi. Jesse jumped into the front and sped out of Sanctuary without a second thought.  
  
Adam was still stunned, he looked like he had seen a ghost, in his mind he did. "Emma.how? I thought she was dead."  
  
Shalimar's eyes immediately shifted to gold "You son of a bitch! How could you!" she yelled as she pounced but Brennan caught her and restrained her just as she leapt.  
  
"Shal, just a second, let him explain and than you can kill him" Brennan smirked at Adam.  
  
Adam grasped the bridge of his nose "You guys don't understand" he spoke with a whisper.  
  
Shalimar glared at Adam "We don't need to understand, you tried to kill our own team mate, a member of our family, that's all we need to know" she hissed.  
  
Adam looked up at them "Emma's keeping secrets" he said gently.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Brennan growled.  
  
"From the last scan I did on Emma, they're was something that seemed odd. But I believe Emma isn't telling us everything about her powers, I think she's a lot stronger than any of us can think of" Adam spoke as he leaned against the wall. "Emma is the strongest out of the 4 of you, well now I presume 5 since Lexa is here. But I can't be so sure of how exactly powerful Emma is, Telempaths are one of the rarest and unknown mutants."  
  
"So what, that still doesn't explain why you tried to kill her." Shalimar shot back.  
  
Adam stood up. "You may have noticed that these past few month that Emma has been quite distant and dark. Emma could very well be the next-"  
  
"Ashlock" Shalimar cut Adam off. "Adam, what the hell are you talking about? Emma will never be like Ashlock. If you actually talked to her one on one, she is afraid of becoming like Ashlock. So what you're saying is that you tried to kill her because you're afraid she's going to become another ashlock?"  
  
Adam slowly nodded. "I can't believ-" Adam cut off Shalimar "Shalimar, you don't understand, if Emma were to ever turn evil or lose control of her powers, there is no way we could stop her, she is too strong. Emma could very well kill us in our sleep. Emma is-" "I don't care Adam, Emma is our friend, I know she would never turn on us, all you have said is possibilities. The only one who has betrayed us, is you Adam." Shalimar shot back.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X  
  
The car was silent as they drove through town. Emma hadn't moved at all ever since she got in the car, she just sat there staring out the window, watching all the street lights flash by overshadowing her face. She sat in silence, letting all the recent events sink in. She would have never thought that Adam would come back, but now that he was back, he's probably back to finish what he started.  
  
Lexa shuffled in the backseat "Jesse, where are we going?"  
  
Jesse stared out the windshield "To a motel I guess, I have no idea where else to go"  
  
Lexa shrugged and slowly moved up to look at Emma, she gently laid her hand on her shoulder causing Emma to jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering how you're doing?" Lexa asked sincerely.  
  
"I'm fine" Emma said quietly.  
  
Jesse looked over at Emma, his heart retched to see her in pain, he wanted to hold her and shield her from it all. He had to protect her, no matter the cost, even if it means to lose his own life for her to be safe.  
  
Jesse lightly laid his hand on Emma's and squeezed it gently. "It's okay, don't worry. We're going to get through this, trust me."  
  
Emma looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I just don't know Jess" she whispered.  
  
Jesse entwined his fingers within hers "Trust me" he whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * A/N: I'm very very sorry for the long update. I kind of hit a writers block for a while. But I really hoped you liked the chapter, I think this one is the best so far in my opinion. So please R & R and tell me what you think. 


	8. Sacrifices

Jesse, Lexa, and Emma slowly pulled up to the hotel, Emma waited in the car as Lexa and Jesse went to purchase the hotel room. Jesse and Lexa slowly walked back to the car where they noticed a sleeping Emma in the passenger seat.  
  
"She must be really tired"  
  
"Who wouldn't be after what's happened" Lexa said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll carry her up to the room" Jesse whispered.  
  
Jesse handed the keys to Lexa as she walked away. He slowly walked over to the car and gently opened the door. He looked down at the beautiful sight before him "She looks so sweet and innocent" He gently picked her up and began walking to the hotel room where Lexa stood holding the door open. He gently lay her on the bed and tucked in the covers around her sleeping form as she slept.  
  
Lexa smiled at the sight before her, she could see how much he loved her, but does Emma know?  
  
Jesse grabbed his jacket and sat in the chair next to the bed, he glanced up at Lexa "You should rest up for tomorrow" he whispered. She nodded and took the couch across the room. Jesse looked over at the sleeping angel beside him, he gently held her hand as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * Emma slowly opened her crystal blue eyes, she gently rubbed the drowsiness from her vision. She slowly looked over at the form beside her. Jesse sat in the chair, curled up in his jacket as his head laid on the armrest. She slowly looked down at their entwined hands, she gently lifted up his hand and kissed his palm, she looked up and noticed the sudden smile appear on his face. She gently stood up from the bed and grabbed the blankets that lay upon, she lay one on Lexa gently making sure not to wake her up, and she gently laid on upon Jesse and kissed his forehead gently. She stared at the doorway 'I know what I must do' she whispered.  
  
She walked over and grabbed her coat that lay on the doorknob of the door and wrapped herself up within it. She looked over at Lexa, than moved to Jesse. "I love you Jesse" she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. "I know what I have to do, I can't let you get hurt, even if it means losing my own life."  
  
She gently twisted the doorknob and opened the door, she felt the cold night breeze rush upon her pale face. She glanced one more time at her sleeping love and closed the door behind her.  
  
X X X X X X X X X  
  
A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, tell me what you think of this chapter. 


End file.
